There are, of course, many commercially available machines for removing stumps and large bushes and shrubs from the earth. But generally, these machines are large, expensive and not practical for the individual homeowner who desires to remove stumps or to transplant small trees and large shrubs, etc. There is and continues to be a need for a manually operated stump or bush removal tool that is effective and efficient.